Reading The Lightening Thief at Goode High School
by jily percabeth and dramione
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Leo are transported to Goode High School. When they get there they are told to read the "Percy Jackson and The Olympians" books with Goode High School students and teachers! How will the mortals react? How will the Demigods cop with the mortals learning their secrets? Reading Percy's thoughts...dangerous!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

 **ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

Goode High School Reads **"The Lightening Thief"** with the Seven, Thalia, and Nico

This story takes place after **"The House Of Hades"**!

Chapter One:

Percy Jackson's POV

"What happened?"

"What the heck?!"

"Is that Percy Jackson?"

"I thought he was missing!"

"Who are those other kids?"

"The blonde is hot!" Why are we in Goode High School? We are supposed to be on our way to Greece!

"Settle down. Settle down." Why was Apollo here? I could see that the other demigods were asking the same question and the mortals were wondering who was the blonde in the tuxedo standing on a table.

"We are here to read a book about the greatest heroes!" Apollo exclaimed dramatically. "They are going to introduce themselves as soon as I tell you the rules! First, you will NOT be able to leave this room until you read ALL ten books!" I was just about to open my mouth to ask how we were going to save the world if we were stuck here when Apollo raised his hand and said "No questions until the end!"

"Also, no time will pass when you are in this room and Last, but definitely not least, the room will provide anything you want. You just have to ask." Apollo finished with a flourish. "Oh! I almost forgot! The Gods are real! By Gods, I mean the Greek and Roman Gods! We are NOT a myth! I am a god! The heroes" he pointed behind him at us, "are Demigods or Half-Bloods, they are half human and half god!" Then he walked right out the door. For a minute, there was just stunned silence, then, everyone erupted.

"Yeah, right,"

"He is a raving madman!"

"That was the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

"The Greek and Roman Gods are not real! It is not possible." Wow, and I thought MY reaction was dramatic!

"I thought YOU were dramatic when Chiron told you the Gods were real, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said smirking.

"I wasn't that bad!" I protested halfheartedly. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, all right I might have overreacted a bit…"

"A bit!? You ranted about them being myths for 10 minutes!"

"All right, a lot!" We were interrupted by one of teachers, Miss. Adams (the A.P. Algebra teacher) finally shouting,

"You don't have to believe in those so-called Gods, but you do need to sit down and listen to these…" She seemed to be searching for a word to describe us. "…demigods!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

 **ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

Goode High School Reads **"The Lightening Thief"** with the Seven, Thalia, and Nico

This story takes place after **"The House of Hades"**!

Chapter Two:

Percy Jackson's POV

I shifted uncomfortably as 1,200 kids and 12 teachers turned and looked at us. We all turned and looked at each other, trying to figure out who should go up first. I personally thought Annabeth should go up first, but I wasn't going to say that. Thalia broke the silence with a hurried whisper, "So, who wants to speak first?"

"I think Annabeth or Piper should. They are the most diplomatic." Jason commented.

"I agree." Hazel added.

"Okay then, raise your hand if you think Annabeth or Piper should start us off." I said. It was unanimous. Everyone thought that Piper or Annabeth was the best choice. "We could take another vote…"

Piper cut in. "I don't want to do it. Annabeth should." We all turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth…" I prompted. She had that look in her eyes. She was analyzing the situation.

"I'll do it." Annabeth got up and walked to the podium. "Hello everyone, as Apollo said we are all going to introduce ourselves. We are each going to tell you our full names, our godly parent and their symbol of power. We will answer questions after the introductions and after that; we will start reading "The Lightening Thief". I am going to introduce myself first. My name is Annabeth Chase. My mother is Athena, the Greek goddess of Wisdom and Battle." I grinned. That's my Wise Girl! As she left the podium, she signaled for Piper to go up.

"Hi, my name is Piper McLean and I am the daughter of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of Love and Beauty."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Greek god of the Sky. I am also a Hunter of Artemis, the Lieutenant to be exact. Which means I DON"T date! If anyone…and I mean anyone…tries to make a move on me, I will kill them. Got it?" There was eerie silence after that and then was followed hurried nods. I hide my smile. I think she just made at least 100 kids wet themselves. She stomped off the podium and let Hazel take the stoplight.

"My name is Hazel Levesque and my dad is Pluto, the Roman god of wealth and also the dead." She said in a quiet voice. I frowned. I was most concerned about how Hazel was going to deal with this than anyone else. I mean, she was the 1930's, she didn't know anything about an ordinary kid's lifestyle in the modern world. She handed off the stage pretty quickly to Jason.

"My name is Jason Grace. I am the son of the Jupiter, the Roman god of the Sky. I am also Thalia's brother."

"Hello! Leo Valdez at your service. The flaming son of Hephaestus, the Greek god of building and stuff. Also the only fire-user alive!" He lit his hair on fire to show everyone. There were gasps and screams from the audience. "Hey now, I am fine!" His hair extinguished with a thought. As he walked from the podium, I thought how different he was from the Leo, I had known before we fell into Tartarus. His eyes looked sad and tired as if he had aged a hundred years. I wonder, what had changed him as badly?

"My name is Frank Zhang. My father is Mars, the Roman god of War." Frank scowled as he said his father's name. I mean who could blame him? Being claimed by the war god in front of the whole camp is a Nightmare with a capitol "N".

"My name is Nico di Angelo. I am the son of Hades, the Greek god of the Dead." Oh no. That meant it was my turn.

"Hi. I go to school here." That got their attention pretty quick. "My name is Percy Jackson. My dad is Poseidon, the Greek god of the Sea." There were lots of shouts of disbelief when I said that. I got off stage pretty quick after that and handed the spotlight off to Annabeth.

"Wither you believe us or not, this ALL happened! Now, are there any questions? No? Okay, then, you have five minutes to get comfortable and then, I will start to read the first chapter of "The Lightening Thief.""


End file.
